


Cat-tastrophe

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Boston Bruins, Dallas Stars, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rask turns into a cat while on a road trip to Dallas. To help his old team out Tyler agrees to take care of him for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-tastrophe

Tyler was relaxing beside his pool enjoying the warm Texas sun. The Bruins were in town for the game tonight and while he was disappointed he wouldn’t be playing, his ankle still causing him trouble, if he had to be injured this was a good way to spend the time. He was half asleep when his doorbell rang, pulling him back into the waking world. He groaned and slid reluctantly out of the lounge chair.

“Come on guys,” he said to Cash and Marshall who were staring intently towards the door. “Let’s go see who’s disturbing our nap.” He pushed open the sliding doors and made his way to the front entrance, the dogs rushing ahead of him and getting there first. “Sit,” he told them, not wanting them to knock over whoever was on the other side of the door. They did, tails wagging, and he opened the door, expecting to see Jamie or one of his other teammates.

“Hey,” he said surprised to see Krejci and Bergeron standing there. “What are you guys doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you,” he added quickly.

“Hey Marshall,” Bergeron said with a grin. He crouched down to pet the lab who had come over to greet him in a flagrant show of disregard for Tyler’s orders.

“Sorry to bother you Ty,” Krejci said. “We have a favour to ask you.”

“Uh sure,” Tyler said leaning against the door frame and trying to hide his surprise. He figured he’d be the last person anyone would come to for help. “What is it?”

“Tuukka had a bit of an episode this morning,” Bergeron said rubbing Marshall’s stomach, Cash, who was usually a bit shy around people he didn’t know, pushing at his other hand with his head to get in on the action.

“Okay,” Tyler said waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“We’re not exactly sure why,” Bergeron said. “But…” he glanced up at Krejci.

“He turned into a cat,” Krejci finished.

“A cat.” Tyler looked at them sceptically. “Did Marchy put you up to this?”

“I know this sounds ridiculous,” Bergeron said standing up. “But this isn’t a prank. We just need you to look after him for today and we’ll pick him up after the game.”

“Isn’t there anyone else who can take him?” Tyler wasn’t really a cat person.

“Come on Ty you know how hectic away games are, we don’t want to stress Tuukka out any more than he already is.”

Tyler looked between them and sighed. “All right. If it was any one but you guys…”

“I’ll grab the carrier,” Krejci said jogging to the car.

“We really appreciate this Segs,” Bergeron said. “If we can ever return the favour just ask.”

“You mean if someone I know turns into an animal while I’m in Boston?” Tyler asked with a grin. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Krejci got back with the carrier in one hand and a stack of cat related things in the other. “Thanks again Tyler.” He set the things down on the hall table that Tyler gestured to. “Be good Tuukks; we’ll see you tonight.”

Tyler looked at the carrier worriedly as the cat inside growled and wondered if it was too late to change his mind but Krejci and Bergeron were already gone. Tyler sighed and looked through the stack of things they had left behind. He set up the litter box and put food and water in the dishes on the counter so that the dogs wouldn’t try and eat the cat food. While he was there he remembered to close the sliding patio doors. The backyard was fenced and was enough to keep the dogs in but a cat, especially a goalie turned cat, would be agile enough to get over it.

“All right,” he said walking over to the cat carrier and setting it down on the floor. He carefully opened the door and waited.

For a few seconds nothing happened and then a sleek black cat stepped out of the carrier. It took a few steps then sat down and looked around disdainfully.

“Guess you really are Tuukka,” Tyler said. Tuukka looked at him, yawned widely and stalked away, tail twitching. Tyler had to force himself to resist the urge to follow him around the house and went into the kitchen instead to grab a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off and raised the bottle to his lips. A crash from the living room startled him and he swore as he splashed cold water down his chest. Cash started barking and Tyler hurried to see what was going on. A vase that had been sitting on the piano was now lying broken on the floor and his heart sank as he saw the patio doors. The doors must not have latched properly, they had slid open and the dogs were outside. There was no sign of Tuukka.

 

Jamie got home from his run and headed to the washroom to take a shower. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a missed call and a voice message from Tyler. He swore and opened the message. Tyler preferred texting, usually in the most ridiculous shorthand, if he had actually taken the trouble to call and leave a message it must be important.

“Hey Jamie,” Tyler said shakily. “I could really use your help. Call me back as soon as you get this? Thanks.” The call ended and Jamie stared at his phone not liking the panicked tone in Tyler’s voice. He hit Tyler’s number and listened to it ring without answer, before running back out of the apartment driving faster than he should have to Tyler’s house. He hoped Tyler hadn’t done something stupid, he’d been a little down about being injured. Jamie reached the mansion and rang the bell, waiting nervously on the step. The door opened and Tyler was standing there, looking a bit worried but otherwise just as he always did.

“Jam—”

Jamie didn’t let him get any further as he threw his arms around Tyler, hugging him close. “Are you all right?” he asked anxiously.

“Yeah, I’m—”

“I got your message and then you didn’t answer when I called you back—” Jamie stopped short as Tyler kissed him.

“Jamie I’m fine,” Tyler said when they parted, taking advantage of Jamie’s momentary distraction. “I just need your help finding a cat.”

“A cat?” Jamie repeated.

Tyler nodded and gently pulled Jamie into the house, closing the door after him. “Yeah.”

Jamie punched his boyfriend’s arm. “You jerk, you scared me half to death! Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Ow!” Tyler complained, rubbing his arm. “I left it on the table when I was looking under furniture. I really am sorry,” he said in a softer voice, tugging Jamie close again.

“Okay,” Jamie said accepting the apology. “So what’s this about a cat?”

Tyler took a deep breath. “Krejci and Bergeron asked me to do them a favour. I guess something happened and Rask turned into a cat.”

“What happened next?” Jamie asked.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Tyler said glaring at him accusingly.

“Well you hear rumours.” Jamie shrugged. He had always thought that they were nothing but wild tales from guys who drank too much but he guessed anything was possible. “The important thing is finding him. So what happened next?”

“I guess the dogs weren’t used to having a cat in the house. Cash was barking and when I came into the living room the patio door was open and Rask was gone. I drove around for an hour looking for him before coming back here and calling you.”

“Have you called Chara or Bergeron?”

Tyler winced. “That’s a conversation I would rather not have. I was hoping you might have some ideas to find Tuukka before I have to tell them?”

“What does he look like?” Jamie asked. “We can give a description to the animal shelters and get some of the other guys to help us search.”

 

“So why are we out looking for a cat?” Eakin asked. “I didn’t think Segs even liked cats?”

“Jamie said he was looking after it for a friend,” Jordie said.

“So why are _we_ looking for it?” Demers asked.

“Would you help if it was one of Ty’s dogs missing?” Jordie asked.

“Well yeah but—”

“This is no different so shut up and keep looking.”

“Hey!” Eakin said stopping short and pointing across the street. A black cat was sitting at the edge of the sidewalk. “Think that might be it?”

“I guess we’ll see.”

As they walked towards it the cat looked at them suspiciously then slipped away into the thick hedge that lined the yards on this street.

“I got it!” Eakin darted forward, vaulting over the hedge and tackling the surprised cat on the other side.

“Shit Cody!” Jordie swore as they caught up to their teammate. “What the hell was that?”

“Just tell me if this is the cat or not!” Eakin demanded struggling to keep a hold of the squirming feline.

“I don’t know,” Jordie admitted.

“Ow!” Eakin swore as the cat bit him. “Damn!”

“I got it,” Demers said striping off his jacket and throwing it over the cat, wrapping the denim firmly around the snarling creature.

“Maybe you should have those looked at,” Jordie said looking at the wounds on Eakin’s arms and hands.

“Nah, they’re not as bad as they look,” Eakin said. “Let’s just get this beast back to Segs.”

 

“We don’t have long before we have to be at the rink Ty, maybe we should head back?”

Tyler looked like he was going to argue and then nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess it’s time to face the music.”

They got back to Tyler’s place and had only been there for a few minutes when the door flew open.

“Jamie! Segs!” Jordie’s voice flooded into the mansion. “I think we’ve got him!”

“Really?” Tyler hurried to the door, Jamie close behind him.

“What do you think?” Jordie asked gesturing to the denim wrapped bundle that Demers was holding. “Is this the cat?”

“What do you think Ty?” Jamie asked as the cat growled at them.

“It could be,” Tyler said hesitantly. “It looks like him.”

“Maybe we should let him out?” Jamie suggested.

“Are you kidding?” Eakin said. “We went to a lot of effort to catch that cat!”

“But it might be the easiest way to tell if it is the right cat or not,” Jamie said.

“You guys have fun with that,” Demers said pushing the bundle into Jamie’s arms. “I’m getting out of here before you release the demon cat.”

“See you guys at the arena,” Eakin said as he and Demers fled.

“And on that reassuring note,” Jordie said as Jamie set the bundle on the floor. There was a flash of black fur as the cat leapt out of the jacket and streaked across the room, disappearing under the couch.

“That didn’t really answer anything,” Tyler said.

“I guess we’ll have to try and get him out from under there,” Jamie said looking at the couch dubiously, glad that the dogs were outside.

“We could just leave it,” Jordie suggested. “Maybe your friend won’t notice if that isn’t the right cat?”

Tyler and Jamie looked at each other.

“Up to you Ty,” Jamie said.

“Yeah,” Tyler said. “I don’t think that’s going to work. The cat is Rask.”

“Rask. You’re kidding right?”

Tyler shook his head. “I was supposed to be looking after him for the Bruins.”

“So they’ll definitely notice if they don’t get the right cat back,” Jordie said. “Between the three of us we should be able to catch one cat right?’

“Well you did managed to catch it when it was outside and it had a lot more places to run,” Jamie pointed out.

 

“Go left!” Jamie shouted sliding across the floor in a move that would have made many professional baseball players jealous if it hadn’t ended with a lamp falling on his head.

“I’ve got him!” Tyler shouted from where he was crouched by the side of the piano. As Tuukka ran past him he lunged forward catching him around the middle but Tuukka slipped out of his grasp. “Shit! He’s coming your way Jamie!”

“Watch your ankle!” Jamie scolded as he scrambled to grab the cat. “Ow! He bit me!”

“Got him!” Jordie shouted grabbing the cat by the scruff of the neck as it tried to slide between him and an easy chair. “Open the carrier!”

Tyler grabbed the carrier and opened the door for Jordie. The cat hissed and Tyler turned his head to glare at it. “Don’t give me that, you brought this on yourself.”

“We really have to leave now,” Jamie said looking at his watch. He grinned. “I don’t want to have to explain why if we’re late.”

 

Tyler followed Jamie down the hall to the locker room. He had intended just to go to the Bruins locker room but Jamie had said that when he had told the guys they could call off the search for the cat they had wanted to see him. Tyler wasn’t sure this was the best idea but he didn’t argue.

“Is that him?” Janmark asked eagerly as Tyler and Jamie walked into the room.

“Hi kitty,” Eaves crooned crouching down in front of the carrier. “Aww aren’t you a cutie, yes you are! What?” he said as his teammates stared at him. “I like cats.” He slid his fingers into the carrier.

Tyler shook his head as the cat purred loudly. “They should have asked you to take him,” he muttered. “Okay, say goodbye to the kitty everyone.” He took the carrier from Jamie and left the locker room grinning at the chorus of ‘Bye Kitty’ from the guys. “Bet they wouldn’t have been so delighted to have you in there if they knew who you actually are.” He headed down the hall to the visitors’ locker room.

“Hey Segs,” Chara said bumping into him in the hall. “Your boys send you to spy on us?” He grinned.

Tyler laughed. “No man I just came to return your goalie.”

“You…” Chara’s smile faded. “Why did you have Tuukka?”

“Umm… Krejci and Bergeron asked me to take him for the day,” Tyler explained. “So if you want to take him I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Chara said taking the offered carrier. “You should come say hi to the guys. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

Tyler wasn’t too sure how true that was on a game night but he followed Chara into the locker room anyway.

“Look who I found,” Chara said cheerfully. “And look who he brought with him.” He set the carrier on one of the benches.

Krejci and Bergeron looked at each other guiltily as everyone greeted Tyler.

“Hey how come you had Tuukka?” Pastrnak asked Tyler.

“Yes Tyler,” Chara said grinning at his alternates. “How did you end up with Tuukka?”

Tyler watched as everyone in the room turned to stare at Krejci and Bergeron.

“We tried!” Bergeron said. “But he kept biting and scratching and—”

“—and we figured since Segs wasn’t playing tonight anyway,” Krejci picked up the narrative. He looked at Tyler sheepishly. “Sorry man.”

“So you guys couldn’t handle one little cat for a few hours?” Marchand asked snickering.

“I don’t remember you offering to take him,” Bergeron retorted.

“I’m not a cat person,” Marchand said with a shrug.

Krejci shook his head. “That’s not a cat, it’s a demon in the shape of a cat.”

“Think Tuukks might find it insulting that you just forgot that he actually isn’t a cat,” Eriksson laughed.

“He’s not allowed to be insulted,” Krejci said glaring at the carrier.

Marchand rolled his eyes. “Dude did you have any trouble with Tuukka?” Everyone looked over at Tyler.

“Nope,” Tyler said changing his mind about telling them of his own troubles with Tuukka. “He was the perfect house guest. I’d better get going, have a good game tonight guys.” He grinned, listening to the guys chirping Bergeron and Krejci as he was leaving the locker room.

 

The Stars won the game, though they had to go into overtime to do it, and Tyler caught up with Jamie.

“Hey,” Jamie greeted him. “How did the drop off go?”

Tyler related what had happened in the locker room and Jamie laughed. “I wish I could get my hands on pictures of the big bad Bruins being bullied by a housecat.”

Tyler laughed. “That would be awesome. Did you want to come over tonight?”

“Sure,” Jamie agreed. “I’m glad you gave Rask back to the Bruins, I’m not sure I would have been comfortable doing what I have planned tonight with him there.” He grinned wickedly and Tyler felt a shiver of anticipation run through his body. Definitely a good thing Rask was back where he belonged.

They got back to his place and Tyler wasted no time pushing Jamie up against the wall and leaving his mark on his throat.

“Uh Ty,” Jamie said as Tyler’s lips worked their way across his collarbone.

Tyler grunted, not wanting to break his concentration, but looked up when Jamie taped his shoulder gently and repeated his name.

“Look behind you,” Jamie said.

“What…” Tyler asked as he turned around and saw a black cat sitting in the entrance to the living room. “But I—”

The cat yawned and walked back into the living room.

Tyler groaned and turned back around, resting his forehead on Jamie’s shoulder.

“So do you think we gave the Bruins the right cat?” Jamie asked.

“I’d better call Chara,” Tyler muttered.

“So I guess tonight’s on hold then huh?” Jamie smoothed his fingers over Tyler’s hair.

Tyler looked up. “Screw it,” he decided. “I’ll call him in the morning.” He took Jamie’s hand and led the way to the bedroom, making sure to close the door tightly after them just in case.


End file.
